My Terms
by sleazyforweasley4413
Summary: Hermione offers Draco something that he only agrees to on his terms


The library was basically deserted as he packed up his things to leave for the night. As he was headed towards the door, he heard a noise to his right. He turned toward the sound as saw Hermione Granger sitting on top of a table with her legs crossed and leaning back slightly

"Hello, Draco."

"What do you want, Mudblood."

She hopped off the table and started walking towards him. "I have a proposition for you."

"Get on with it Granger. I have better things to do than stand here talking to you."

She took a couple steps closer. "I'm offering you sex, Draco."

"Ha! Great joke. I'll be leaving now."

As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm. "I'm serious."

"What would be the point of me having sex with you?"

"I'll let you set the terms of this deal."

That offer really got his attention as did the fact that Hermione had loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt to reveal ample cleavage. "I'll make a bet with you. I have confidence in my abilities and know that I can make you cum, screaming my name. When I do, you have to wear this all day tomorrow."

With a flick of his wand, she was now wearing a much shorter skirt that just barely covered her butt. Her shirt had just one button, right below her breasts, revealing both her flat stomach and all of her cleavage. She was still wearing her knee high socks but was no longer wearing panties or a bra. Hanging loosely around her neck was a Slytherin tie.

"What happens if you can't make me scream your name?"

"You will have gotten to have sex with me."

She nodded in agreement. "Any other terms?"

He pushed her back onto the table she had been sitting on earlier. "I think I want video of the Gryffindor princess and brightest of the Golden Trio begging for me to fuck her."

"I don't know…" she started to say, but suddenly one of his long fingers stroked her clit causing her to just nod again in agreement.

"Well then Granger, I guess it is time we get to it."

"Please, Malfoy. I want your hard dick pounding into my pussy."

"Hmmm…I don't know if that is good enough."

"Punish my mudblood pussy with your pureblood dick. Show me what a dirty mudblood I am."

He ran his finger over her clit a few more times. He reached up to undo the button on her shirt allowing her breasts to come fully into view. He leaned over to suck her nipple and at the same time pushed two fingers into her pussy. She threw her head back with a loud moan.

"You are already so wet for me, Mudblood."

"Please, Draco. Please."

With that, he flipped her over so that she was leaning over the table with her breasts pressed against the hard surface. "I'm going to punish you, Mudblood, but since you are so dirty, I don't think I will start with your pussy."

He drew his fingers out of her pussy and slid them up to her other hole. Slipping them in, he began to scissor her. "Use your arms to hold yourself up."

He reached forward and began flicking her nipples to distract her as he slid in his cock. She let out a noise that was a mix of plain and pleasure. He slid out and immediately pounded back in.

"Oh yes, yes. Faster." He set a rhythm pounding in and out. He began to feel himself getting close. He flipped her over again, eliciting a small scream from Hermione. He began to stroke her clit again, varying the speed and pressure causing her to writhe on the table.

"Please, Draco." He quickly slid into her pussy and began pounding away again. He put her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle and reach even deeper. "I'm going to cum!" He pounded for a few more strokes than pinched and twisted her clit causing her to scream his name as she convulsed with orgasm beneath him. He quickly pulled out and stroked his dick a few times to cum all over her chest and face.

"I think I won our bet, Granger. Can't wait to see you in the morning." Her only response was to continue moaning his name as she came down from her high.

The next morning, Hermione walked into the Great Hall trying to hide her soreness while holding up her end of the deal. As everyone turned to stare at her, Draco brushed by and knocked her bag out of her hands.

"Better be careful when you go to pick that up or the whole room will get a real good show." He smirked at her before he walked away.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, coming to her aid. "What are you wearing?"

"It is part of a deal I made so I have to wear it all day." Ron came up behind Harry staring at Hermione's nipples which were clearly visible through the thin white school shirt.

"Is that a Slytherin tie?" asked Ron. "Who was this deal with?"

Suddenly, Hermione heard her own voice coming from somewhere, but she wasn't talking. "Punish my mudblood pussy with your pureblood dick." She stared in shock as a large screen appeared showing the entire school what had happened in the library last night.

She heard Draco whisper in her ear, "this is another part of my terms."


End file.
